Alex Rider: Operation Civilian
by Ava Simbelmyne
Summary: A fateful Thursday leads one teenage superspy to America during a Peace Conference between Britain and America. Only, this conference is about to be interrupted by one notorious terrorist group, ISI. Who can stop these assassinations from taking place before both countries are left in major devastation, and a full out war is ensued? Alex and Tom best friends,consistent in R
1. Sniper

AN: Please read, and if you enjoy I'd appreciate some reviews! I have a lot more planned for this story and am very excited. No, I'm not abandoning my others...just waiting for more inspiration because I don't want junky updates! I wrote this at 3:00am in the morning yesterday and finished at 9:00pm (only typing for a couple hours...) my sister just graduated Naval Boot Camp, as an E-3! She was promoted...( one of 6 out of 500 recruits) so that's why this is made...otherwise I am sure I wouldn't have typed it up. Congrats Julia! Again...pls review/fav/follow! Thanks in advance!

(Sniper POV_)

The sniper sees everything. The sniper knows everything. The sniper is deadly. The sniper can go anywhere, this sniper never misses. The sniper isn't a person, emotions aren't allowed in the job description; so this sniper has no emotions. The sniper has killed dozens of unsuspecting men, women, and children; so this sniper feels no remorse in his next kill. He can observe the smallest creature, he can observe each body pass by him; as that is all they are, bodies, waiting to be chosen as his next victim. This is his next victim. Alex Rider.

The sniper does not attach himself to any target, allowing only a face and a name to enter his mind. Even a name can prove deadly to the sniper. It gets in the way and distracts the sniper. When a target has a name, the target is a person and has a life. He has been trained to detach himself from humanity and be a shadow, to be a silent nightmare. He has been trained in Malagosto. He is SCORPIA.

SCORPIA never forgives, SCORPIA never forgets.

And so it was that SCORPIA would never forget the fourteen-year-old that took down the greatest criminal organization in the world. His name; Alex Rider.

(teachers POV I think)

A rare laugh filled the cafeteria of Brookland High on a certain Thursday afternoon. Multiple students looked up from their conversations to the boy. It was a joyful sound, to hear the student laugh, being so silent sense his uncle's death two years ago. The group of boys responsible for the sound continued talking as though nothing happened, least the fair-haired child stop. Hardly though, could he be called a child. His eyes were dark, liquid brown, too old for one of his age; as though he has seen too much in his 16 years. His stance was always rigid and in constant readiness. This teacher chose though, to ignore the rumors spread about the boy; he couldn't see the child as a druggie, dealer, or part of a gang. He was too clean, too polite, and focused. At least when he was actually AT school. This was perhaps the most confusing aspect of the boy's life. He was always in perfect shape and fitness when present, but almost half the year he is gone 'sick' as the doctor's notes would always say. How many times could a kid fall down the stairs, or trip with a bread knife in his hand? He couldn't believe the fair-haired boy was THAT clumsy, he certainly showed enough balance and stealth while walking for that to be ruled out fairly quickly; though the scars on his arms and the ones surely under his shirt proved something of the like. So what was it that made Alex Rider so suspicious a student?

(Alex POV)

The laugh escaped unexpectedly, startling even himself. It was nice to relax, to enjoy himself without fear; his constant companion. Pointedly ignoring the looks directed at himself Alex turned back to his friends to enjoy what last time he could with them. Then his work phone rang.

Silently cursing Blunt and every MI6 agent and worker he quietly unzipped the secret pocket that held the phone. This directed the attention of almost every student and staff member, as phones are prohibited during school hours. Again ignoring them, he pulled the phone to his ear to answer the call.

"Alex here."

"Agent Rider, your bank account is in need of revising and we request you to come to the bank promptly to attend to the issue."

Alex cursed under his breath again, knowing full well it was not a request. Sighing, he put it back toward his face to answer the forced words,

"Yes sir, will three hours be prompt enough?" Alex knew he was risking irritation, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He heard a growl at the other end of the phone,

"Yes Agent, that will do; but don't tarry, it is of importance."

"Of course sir, have a good day." There was a muted response and then, "Bye."

Alex pulled the phone back down to his view and ended the call. He scowled, they never call at school; it was obviously important then, but Alex couldn't help but wish for a normal day for once. Little did he know that the day would be anything _but_ normal.

(Tom POV)

The school day went by in a blur, with Alex not paying much attention to his classes and instead focusing on what could be wrong. Tom noticed this but didn't comment on it; used to his friend's secrets. It didn't really bother him, he knew the most of what Alex did; his general job and missions. He could understand why Alex wouldn't want to talk about the details; the scars themselves being more than enough evidence of his pain. The constant suffering Alex was prone to made Tom despise MI6 all the more. Why couldn't they just leave his friend alone? When Alex's phone rang at lunch, Tom knew right away who it was; but he was unable to prevent anything from happening. All he could do what stand by and watch, at least until that afternoon. Little did Tom know that his world was about to change in the blink of an eye.

(Sniper POV)

The boys walked out of the doors of the school at exactly 3:15pm, _Alex liked to be on time_ he thought. _That's good, if my times are right then, he should be entering Liverpool street in exactly 15 minutes_. The shadow lifted his sniper from where it was previously rested and slid away to the next street. 15 minutes was plenty of time to make the shot, and if the blonde and black haired boys were just as precise with their route as they were time; finding a quiet street or alley would be no problem.

(Alex POV)

Alex never liked using predictable routes to and from destinations. He did this only for Tom's sake, who he knew was a stickler for predictability. From the moment they stepped outside of the school, he felt as though there were eyes on his back. Shadow surrounded him and he snapped into high gear. The training from Malagosto kicked in and he found himself being the object of many eyes. Both Tom and James stared at him in confusion; Alex wasn't sure why, until he realized he stood in a defensive stance and his eyes were glazed over. James shook it off and laughed at him, thinking Alex was just goofing around but Tom knew better. He had seen the look many times and decided it was not something to ignore. They resumed their walk, only Alex was warier and Tom more cautious. James seemed to be oblivious. He walked to his car where his mother was waiting to pick him up. James hated to admit it but he still didn't have his license and couldn't transport himself to and from school by his own self. Tom had gotten his temps a year before and has been driving sense he could. Alex has been able to drive sense he was old enough to reach the peddles, though no one knew that but him and his now dead uncle. Alex now owned his own motorcycle/bike, but preferred to still ride his bicycle. It was quieter and easier to sneak into places with.

After James was picked up Tom and Alex took the side road that led to Liverpool street. Technically Tom wasn't allowed at the bank, but Alex was about to tell them off so he didn't care at all what they thought. Tom was going to the bank, or Alex wasn't going to listen to Jones. Jones was nicer than Blunt, but he still held a grudge against MI6; especially after Jack's death. Nothing could make up for that. He had tried to live with the Pleasure's after her death, but he ended up unable to cope with civilian life so he came back to London to live by himself. Jones allowed this under the condition he keep contact with MI6. Alex wouldn't have a choice anyway, being under 18 he was still technically their property. He scowled, he is _no_ one's _property_. So Alex continued his school and life in London with Tom as his best mate, with the occasional trip to Brecon Beacons for training. On certain occasions he would find himself giving talks and seminars on various criminal organizations at one place or another. It was always fun to see the soldiers or spy's/agents faces when their great, and expert teacher came in; as a student. This was a perk to his unfortunate situation. When Alex thought back to it he couldn't imagine denying Jones a mission; being able to save people and knowing you're doing good in the world really left Alex addicted to his job. Even if he held irritation and anger towards his guardian's murderers, as they held a hand in the death of Jack, Ian, Helen, John, and Ash.

Quickly Alex swiped these thoughts away as he couldn't, wouldn't, allow himself to think of his parent's murder. His own God-father. Going back to the present Alex found that him and Tom a few streets away from the school already. Tom must have noticed him thinking, because he had kept silent the whole time; which was unusual for one so out-going as Tom. Back to present day Alex smiled and shook his friend's hair, trying to lighten the mood. Neither noticed in their rough housing, the shadow lurking above them.

One shot, one shot and the mission is done. No evidence, no mess, just one bullet.

The man raised the weapon and set the scope. A deep breath, a trained eye. Two millimeters of movement and the job was done.

He took a breath,

And fired.


	2. Poisoned

please review! A special Thank You to my reviewers and followers: RiderKitty, Alicori, ripsw, MLM24, Lilliel, and wrimo. Double thanks to RiderKitty for all the heartwarming PM's you sent me!

Alex knew before the shot was fired something was off. The atmosphere had stilled; no noise, wind or animal alike. A feeling of dread hung about in anticipation for the coming death. The sound of the bullet being released from the chamber was so quiet that it was deaf to all but the trained ear. In fear for his friend's life and with impeccable speed and agility Alex threw Tom to the ground as the bullet came barreling toward his own heart. His mind subconsciously registered the impact of the bullet, but he couldn't feel the pain; not yet. The adrenaline of the moment made Alex jump up immediately from where he had previously thrown Tom and pull out his own weapon. The gun was beautifully made, a gift from Smithers after Cairo. Instinctively shooting, Alex pulled the trigger and allowed the instincts to overtake him. A second later the assassin came tumbling down the building it was previously perched at. With practiced ease, Alex re-holstered his gun on his hip and cleared his eyes. The coldness and blank look disappeared, as he learned to control it long ago.

Without a second thought Alex turned back to Tom and immediately went in search for injuries on his best friend. Hysteria, something rarely found in him, rose as he feared for his last remaining friend on earth. His movements became frantic as he saw blood on his shirt, and he demanded Tom to take his shirt off so Alex could see it better. Confused Tom tried to calm his friend down, knowing he was not hurt; but the other way around. Alex still hadn't registered it was himself that was injured, not until Tom jumped up and spun Alex's head toward him did he realize the blood seeping from his shoulder, through his shirt, jacket and spreading like a wildfire. With a curse, Alex pushed his hand hard on the wound to stop the onslaught of fresh blood. He hadn't even realized it, in his worry for Tom; to him, as long as Tom was safe, Alex would take twenty bullets. If only to save his last friend and family.

Tom saw these thoughts flicker though Alex's eyes, not believing his friend would just shake off something so deadly as a common occurrence. He could see the pain hidden through years of practice though; no matter how much he tried to hide it, his friend could see through the façade. At that moment, Tom didn't care if Alex had been through worse, this was enough for him to be ticked. Ticked and then some. He turned to his friend that had walked slightly away to pick up his school bag, Tom shook his head; _unbelievable!_ Shot in the bloody shoulder (literally) and he won't go to a bloody hospital?!

He laughed slightly and stepped toward him, a threatening scowl playing on his features, "You know, Alex, right now, I don't really give a crap if you don't want to go to a hospital. In my eyes, and anyone else's, you have a bloody bullet in you, possibly tearing muscles and bone, and you don't give a dime about it. That is grounds enough for a hospital."

His friend whipped around in shock, surprised by the sudden outburst; so unlike Tom that it made Alex look down in shame. "You know well enough Tom, my reason for not wanting to go." He looked up and Tom could see the terror welling up in his eyes. He stayed firm in his original burst of anger and ignored the look.

"Too bad Alex, an assassin just tried to well, assassinate you; your losing a lot of blood and, no. Just no, I don't care about your fear of hospitals and past terrors at the moment. I think your delirious and don't know what you're talking about. So shut up, stop those looks, I seriously am going to call them." The words came out halfheartedly as he kept thinking of how, no matter his threats, he wasn't even calling them yet. Darn puppy-eyes. _No!_ He was at the end of the line, he was just about to literally drag Alex to the hospital when Alex stumbled as he stood and fell to his knees in a dizzy haze. Tom ran to where he was,

"Hey! Mate, dude; your seriously not okay!" He bent down to put his arm through Alex's. He looked pale-ish/grey; lips white-ish and his eyes were half closed. His shirt sleeve was soaked through; a tear from where the bullet entered. The spy looked up at his only civilian confident, in his mind the only one who cared, to try to speak,

"Tom, my arm…the bullet, it," a fit of coughing erupted from the boy sending tremors through his body and pain through his head. " I think, … it was poisoned Tom." Doubling over in pain Alex finished the sentence he dreaded to say,

"Call MI6, ask for…" he took a deep breath, his chest exploding with pain from the unknown assailant,

"ask for Jones. Use my work phone, it…s the on..ly way you won..t ge blocked ou…t" His breaths started coming out in gasps as his lungs worked for air that wasn't there. A last tremor sent Alex into unconsciousness, chest barely rising in breath. The sudden change in LOC sent Tom diving for the phone secured in Alex coat. Digging through the bloody fabric he drew out the sleek, black device that held Alex's future. In swift movement Tom contacted the one place he wished never to speak to.

"This is Royal and General Bank, how may I help you?"

"Shut up! For once can someone not lie to me! I know this is MI6 HQ, so just hand the darn phone to Mrs. Jones." It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, and he was sure Alex would've smacked him for such a play, but panic was setting in and Tom couldn't curb it. Luckily his anger, and the fact that it was Alex's phone calling, the lady sent the call up to Jones. She figured if it was someone that had taken Alex, Jones would want to speak with them anyway. There was a silence, and a silent beep until someone spoke.

"You know Alex, that wasn't a nice way to speak the lady. You should know better!" Her tone was slightly admonishing, other than that it was emotionless.

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing, the head of MI6 thinks HE'S Alex, talking about MANNERS, when Alex is DYING. _Well of course, she doesn't know that yet, does she Tom?_ He mentally slapped himself for getting distracted. "No, idiot! This is Tom Harris speaking, on behalf of one Alex Rider, who just happens to be lying on the ground; bleeding out and DYING at the moment. So no, he can't worry about manners at the moment!" The outburst surprised even himself and he mentally applauded him for his audacity to yell at the HEAD of MI6! _What would James say now? Hah, oh wait…he can't know. Augh._ With a start he realized what he was doing and mentally face-palmed, or maybe literally he didn't know at the moment… _for once in your life, can you not be serious! Darn it Tom, your best friend is DYING right next to you!_ His attention was brought back to the person on the other end of the phone as instructions were given out to him and others; he assumed that were near her.

"Listen Tom, I have an ambulance under way, we will be taking him to St. Dominic's. Do me a favor and don't let him die huh? He's too important to lose."

Tom swore vilely, curing MI6 to the deepest pits of hell, his voice rose with each word until he was screaming, voice cracking, with rage and bitterness "You don't even bloody care that he's dying! All you care about is your next mission," His voice lowered to a menacing whisper as he continued cursing the government "you're all sick; perverted, emotionless beasts. Curse the day Alex ever met you. I swear, if Alex dies, you will find yourself in a shit-storm of media coverage on your little 'experiment' and all your twisted games."

With that Tom hung up, exhausted by her voice and with the day. How could one simple Thursday turn into this? He knelt back down to his friend and continued putting pressure on the wound that he had foolishly abandoned in his rant. Silently praying, Tom waited for Alex's only life line to hurry up and arrive.

(AN. Considered stopping and then decided to keep going anyway. Enjoy)

It took five minutes, five precious minutes that could've and still might be the death of Alex. How can an ambulance even take that long?! The pool of blood continued to grow ever larger as the minutes ticked down. His breaths were barely visible and they were irregular and ragged when released. No amount of pressure would stop the endless onslaught of blood pouring from Alex's shoulder; it was as though the poison wouldn't allow the blood to thicken and scab. Every breath would send Toms head up in search for the ambulance, yet to come. Memories from their childhood spilled into Toms vision as his friend slipped further away.

 _They spent the night celebrating, it was cold and brisk, with flurries hanging in the still air. The flood lights still showered the field with white light as the last of the players and audience left. Tom and Alex ere of the last to leave, it was year nine and they happened to be the co captains of the JV football team. They played their first game that night; which they won. Both boys had grins on their faces, but Toms was particularly big when he saw how happy his friend was. Ever sense a few months ago, when Ian died, Alex had become so quiet and strange. It wasn't until Italy that he finally found out why. He still couldn't believe his best friend was a spy for MI6! When he was told he had a sudden urge to be happy and say…'think of all the Bond moves and fun missions could can have!'…then he realized the troubles and pains of a spy's life and grew to be the rock and companion the solitary teen so desperately needed._

The flashback ended as sirens approached the back alley where he knelt and Alex lay. Tom decided no matter what happened, that that memory would be what he would carry throughout his life. The memory of happier time for Alex. The boy that never wanted a spy's life, who only wanted to go to school and maybe one day get married to the right girl and have kids. To see their smiles and hear their laughter. The boy, that because of MI6, was now dying in his best friend's arms.

Note: No this is not slash…as I said, I don't write that. ?

I hope you enjoyed! Please review, it only takes a minute, really! Plot ideas are welcome!

Know as well that this is only a MINOR setback to the main plot…remember I promised a mission and America!


	3. Mission

AN: Sorry it took so long! I hope it wont for the next chapter, but I don't know. Anway, I have a good excuse, as RiderKitty knows XD...I was across the country at a family reunion and didn't have internet! (for a week...school other weeks) tech. I have school right now but the two minutes to post this doesn't really hurt anything...breaks :)

This will probably be my biggest chapter, idk yet...its LONG I cant believe it YAY! (extra reviews and favs and follows for this XD)

pls remember to F/F/R! I don't know when I will update my Rangers App. Story yet, I have half a chapter written, I will attempt to post it by the end of this week but school is a killer...anyway enough of this, you didn't come here to read a AN. :) Enjoy!

Chp 3:

Bloody hospitals, they always smelled and felt the same. Crisp, overly sterile sheets and covers. Hard pillows, and the ever-present antiseptic smell that lingered in the entire of the building. The majority of rooms were empty, the black-haired boy noted as he wandered the halls, giving off nervous energy. For hours, he's been chewing his nails waiting for his best friend to come out of the emergency room. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, nor how bad his friend was hurt. For all he knew, Alex was dying in there.

Running his hand through his already tousled hair he sighed and flopped down on the bench in the waiting room. He had made his way back to the common area after a long walk to clear his mind and finally became too exhausted to continue. Throwing a glance to his Rolex he noted that it had been three hours' sense Alex was admitted into the ER. It was 6:16pm and he felt like crap. His parents wouldn't worry about his whereabouts, that Tom knew. Heck, they barely realized he even existed. He twisted his watch around his wrist absentmindedly thinking of the day that Alex brought the watch to school for Tom as a 'payment' for being a great friend. Tom thought it was crazy that Alex would buy him something like that but Alex insisted, as he had 'more money than I know what to do with now that Jones decided to pay me for current and past missions….'

Alex had become a full-time agent; bar unofficial, after Jack's death. Alex couldn't bring himself to live with the Pleasure's after what happened to her. If he put Sabina's life in that kind of danger and something happened he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Tom remembered when Alex talked about that with him and how upset he was. Alex had felt so bad for Sabina when she realized he wasn't going to live with them, but he had been adamant and Sabina came around to understand and support him. They still talk and email each other, but it slowed down after school started. Now that Alex is technically an agent he gets all the benefits of the other agents and more; due to the fact that Alex is number one. He still carries a 100% success rate, with 17 completed missions, ranging from a scale of world-wide to small providences, all in not yet two years. A bonus to this is that Alex can live by himself, without an adult/guardian, so Tom usually stays over at his house as his parents are constantly at war with each other.

Tom cringed as he thought of Alex's last mission, it brought him to Iraq as an American Soldier to infiltrate a group of terrorists and collect their plans; he had only recently gotten back from it, as in two weeks ago. He was gone for three months, of which he was shot at, tortured, and taunted. Of course, being Alex, it was a success; but of what kind? Certainly, not a success for Alex's self, his eyes upon returning were filled with utter horror. It was like a nightmare. It was just in the past few days that the look started fading and today, when he laughed, Tom thought Alex was almost okay; but then MI6 had the nerve to contact him again.

He had started to become more open with Tom, telling him more about the missions than he used to; but he still wouldn't show him all the scars or talk about Jack's death to him, Tom wasn't about to ask either. Unbeknownst to Alex, Jones had contacted Tom about Alex's wellbeing and gave Tom full clearance, without signing the OSA, to hear everything about his friend. She figured that Alex trusted Tom well enough to talk to him about his job and let him stay over at his house, something he doesn't let anyone do, that she could allow him to officially hear anything about him. Staying loyal, Tom would let her tell him anything that Alex wouldn't tell him himself, but she did warn him about triggers, as Alex had a severe case of PTSD. Of the many things on the list a few were; Jack, SCORPIA, John and Helen and ASH. He wasn't stupid enough to ask about them anyway. He already knew about ASH; and SCORPIA, he could only imagine what went down with them.

 _Bloody Hell, they messed him up bad._ Tom grimaced, his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands through his hair again. _He needs a bloody vacation, away from MI6 and psychopaths that want to destroy/rule the world…_ _and not a trick vacation._ Tom started tapping his feet on the floor as he felt him beginning to nod off. The adrenaline and tension of the past few hours started to catch up to him, so he stood up to find a coffee machine. _How anyone can go without coffee, I do not know._ _Tea and crumpets, pah._ Tom snorted with laughter as he thought of the ridiculous stereotype. When he finally found the coffee vendor and came back to the waiting room it was thirty minutes from when he left. _Yeesh, they should really make one closer…or maybe I just got distracted._ He stopped and thought about that, _Eh, probably. I'm good for that._ Tom had just finished laughing at himself as a doctor came walking into the room. His heart faltered and he stood stock still as the man said the awaited words,

"Family of Alex Rider."

Tom walked forward to meet the man that had held Alex's future. He sent a quick prayer up to heaven, remembering a few words he was taught at a younger age, and spoke,

"Alex is my brother, how is he?" The lie came easily to his tongue, they had used that lie a dozen times to get into places. They may not look alike but could pass as adoptive/foster brothers. The doctor looked toward the approaching boy and his eyes narrowed a bit, no doubt looking for parents, finding none he turned his eyes back toward Tom.

"Hello young man, are your parents here?"

Tom sighed as he had to lie once more, "No sir, they are in India on a mission right now, you see, we were on vacation here; just the two of us, for a week, and now, I don't know what to do, please, just let me see my brother!"

He didn't have to pretend too much, the hours of nervous wait started to pile upon him heavily and he just wanted to know if Alex was okay. The doctor, thankfully, decided to believe Tom and proceeded to speak,

"Your brother Alex was shot in the shoulder, as you know, but the bullet was poisoned. We removed the bullet but it tore the muscle and chipped the bone; fracturing it in multiple places, rendering his arm useless for at least two weeks. The poison stopped his breathing and thinned his blood so the bleeding wouldn't cease. This was a problem, as he lost much blood and is having a transfusion right now. The poison was not readily identifiable though, we are sending it to a lab to be tested; Alex will most likely be out of it for a few days until he regains his bearing. We think the poison has affected his brain and his muscles.

He will be in PT for a week until he can get back to his previous state. He will also not remember much of what happened today, that should wear off soon; it's the pain killers acting. His brain should go back to normal soon as well, the poison should wear off from the reverse drug we have in his IV right now. If he wakes up and you end up talking with him for a time, he probably won't be the same as you know him from before, again, that he should go back to normal soon." The doctor finished speaking and asked for questions, but Tom had none. His mind was rather fried from the overload of information but he was just relieved that Alex wasn't dead.

"No sir, no questions. Thank You for saving my brother...may I see him?" he asked rather dazed and followed the doctor when he beckoned him to follow. They went down multiple halls until they reached room 319. The same room he stayed in all the other times he was injured. Tom was never told what kind of injuries, but he knew they were bad. The middle-aged man pointed to the room and walked back down the hall after telling him the few rules and warnings.

Tom glanced around at his surroundings, the white tiled floor, and bland walls. The ceiling matching the whiteness of the floor, the doors being the only break in the stark white of the entire building. A deep foreboding filled the halls as the many deaths lingered still there. Tom shuddered and made to enter the room. He glanced in and saw his friend laying prone on the white sheets. _Curse this whiteness. It's too bloody clean._

Making his way to the other side of the room Tom sat down on the provided armchair and observed Alex. Thankfully, he was still asleep; the drugs being too much, even for a teen superspy. Tom laughed at that, a bit bitterly. At first, he may have thought that was funny, but he could see the damage done by the fact. The evidence laying right there in front of him. Alex lay with unnumbered amounts of tubes and contraptions set around him that he looked like a science experiment. Most scarily was the lack of color in Alex's face. He looked as though he was already dead, and that was what set Tom's nerves off. Sitting back, Tom waited for his friend to wake.

It was two in the morning when a nurse came in to check on Alex, waking Tom in the process. He watched as she took notes and reviewed a few of the machines, he was still groggy so he didn't really realize he was watching or awake until she spoke,

"Good morning, young man. You have been asleep for quite a while, but we thought we should leave you alone. Can I get you anything?" She had a kind smile and seemed nice but Tom was still a bit out of it so he just shook his head and nodded off again.

She chuckled slightly to herself thinking of how sweet he was to stay with his brother the whole time.

Time break...morning.

Alex woke to the most annoying pop music ever created along with a pounding headache and an inability to move, which scared him the most. He recognized the hospital immediately, being here more than he'd care to admit or say. Alex glanced around, his mind fuzzy and his thoughts floating around not allowing himself to grasp one coherently. A figure was sitting on a chair nearby that looked vaguely familiar, his head was drooped on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee. A string of drool hung from the corner of his mouth which made Alex laugh.

The name came to him after seeing this; Tom Harris, best friend and something else, Alex just couldn't remember what else was special about him. He knew something, but what? Alex couldn't even remember the past week. He watched the clock as the second hand moved to the twelve for the twentieth time, until his friend finally woke up. It was like slow motion as Tom's eyes grew as wide as plates and he jumped up from the chair in surprise; shouting with joy, making Alex cringe.

"Yeesh Tom, that's really loud." He exclaimed as he moved to sit up,

Tom quickly sat back down and had enough grace to look sheepish,

"sorry mate, ehh… you just surprised me…"

"Well, no heck Sherlock." Alex laughed at his friend's obviousness.

Tom smiled and nodded his head, accepting the insult he knew he deserved. Well, I mean, somebody's got to be the idiot, right?

"So, Alex...what do you remember?" Tom attempted to tread on the rocky path of his memory.

It ended up being the morning of last Wednesday that Alex could last remember; drinking his coffee before school started. That day was only a week after Alex had gotten back from the Middle East.

"Well, heck." Tom stated after hearing what he would have to fix again. Now that Alex doesn't remember the last week, he has all those emotions and (yes, though Alex is a very unemotional person, and yes, is a spy, he VERY MUCH still has emotions; a lot) nightmares to control again. And he had just started getting to a good spot with getting rid of them! Tom grumbled aloud at this fact, letting Alex onto the fact that something was wrong.

"Hey, am I missing something?"

His friend sighed and started to explain what happened. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depends on how you think of it), Alex has heard crazier things and all this didn't surprise him in the least. He just nodded and lay back down; too tired to continue talking. Until he remembered something Tom had just said,

"Hey Tom, who did you say shot me?"

Tom glanced up to his friend in question, knowing Alex knows that he knows his secret,

"Ummm, it is thought to be a SCORPIA assassin, but there is no confirmation on that…seeing as he is dead and all." _Though, even if he was alive, he probably wouldn't tell if he was…_

Alex started in surprise as he realized his friend knew his secret, _how does he know? Is he a spy? Did I tell him? No, I wouldn't tell him, I'm not that stupid…unless I told him a long time ago…_

"How do you know about SCORPIA Tom?" Alex seriously didn't know what else to ask, he was for the first time in his life completely blown out of the water…well actually, he had been literally blown out of the water once…or twice.  
Tom just stared at his friend like he was a fish walking on land,

"Dude, really, I mean, the one thing you tell me about your MI6 life…and you don't even remember. Not cool mate, not cool" Tom was mostly joking around, as he realized it was the fuzziness in the brain that the doctor had mentioned earlier; but it still annoyed him that of all things to forget, it was this.

Alex sighed in relief, at some point he must have told him... _I mean really, what was I getting worked up for?_ Alex nodded again and yawned,

"Sorry, must have forgotten."

Tom laughed at seeing his friend drugged, it was new to him; the invincible teen-superspy Alex Rider brought down by a general anesthesia. He stood up and walked over to his friend, starting to poke at his face to see if it would annoy him when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. A lady, probably in her mid-thirties, with straight black hair to her shoulders, a fair complexion and dark eyes entered the room. She looked to be about 128/30 lbs. and 5'5", she wore a grey pencil skirt with a coat matching in color. All in all, she looked emotionless and very serious. Tom decided he didn't like her immediately.

Alex was still sleeping, he wouldn't wake for a probable four hours. He looked dead Tom noted, slightly worried. Yet again, he still had poison running through him, I mean, if anything… that's a good reason to look dead, right?

The lady approached Tom with a manila folder, alerting Tom to the fact that this was someone with MI6, most likely that Jones person Alex talked about when he was ranting…Blunt was a guy, he was worse in Alex's book but he was gone now, a fact Tom was grateful for; knowing how awful he was to Alex. If she was that Jones lady, then she must have been the one he talked to on the phone… _hmm, okay, she must have been the one to call Alex earlier, I swear, if it's another mission I'm going to kill her. Okay, maybe not literally but she will wish she didn't…_ Toms rantings were stopped short by the lady's voice,

"Hello, you must be Tom." She stood in front of the young man and looked him straight in the eyes, analyzing the one who was her top spy's best friend. She saw a mischievous boy and a dare-devil; the complete opposite of temperament to Alex. While Alex was secretive and quiet, analyzing and calculating, Tom was open and loud; someone that doesn't care what people think of him. He was perfect for Alex, though most people would see this. She watched as Tom scrutinized her, and finally coming to a conclusion; one of disgust if his face was any indicator. _Alex must have told him some things_ She thought with slight regret. Shaking off this sense of emotion she took his nod as confirmation of his identity and continued,

"I am sorry about Alex, but I have a file for him to read as soon as possible. It is of the _utmost_ importance. I would rather not bother him seeing the circumstances, but it's too important to leave for any amount of time." She emphasized the importance as she expected another outburst like earlier when he called. Her ears were still ringing, she had to admit, she hadn't received such a rant in a long time and missed it a bit. Most of her agents gave up on ranting, and Alex hadn't done that sense before Jack's death; except for when he was about to be sent to San Francisco to live with the Pleasures. Before Jones could react, Tom had swiped the folder from her hands and twirled to sit back in the chair with an air of disinterest and cold radiating from him. She smiled to herself at his antics, he was funny boy. Tom looked back up to her and gestured to the door,

"Well, thank you for this, I will enjoy reading; as much as I am sure Alex will enjoy receiving it. Good day." He gave her a glare worth his money and she nodded and walked out. She knew that if Alex wanted Tom to know about his mission, he would tell him and there was nothing MI6 could do against the teens decision. She gave a last glance at the dark-haired boy and the fair-haired boy, both men in their own rights and she respected Tom's loyalty and protectiveness of his friend. He would need it after this mission, because she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

In the room, Tom sat down after she left and glanced at the folder holding his friend's life, so many of these cheap folders had held his fate countless times; and now once more. He sighed and opened it. A single white sheet of paper held the pages together with a simple sentence typed in black letters in the middle; a sharp contrast against the white.

Operation ISIS

I'm sorry for the name...I honestly didn't know (civilian didn't work for me) I have a plan written out I just could think of a killer name...if you have one, pls give me a suggestion! Pls don't forget to review! it makes my day :) really and truly :)


	4. Recovery

I KNOW AN UPDATE, RIGHT! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? XD Thank You so much to everyone who has stuck around, this summer/school year has been one ride for sure! Lets just say I developed a great tan from all my hundreds of hours of work...swimming and (not) saving people. XD (not, because we had 0 saves this summer! [hahaha, no deaths lol...] I was a lifeguard/swim instructor.) My brother and sister are in the US Navy now, a Corpsman (sister) and Aviation Mechanic (brother)...yay for them!

(Please note: As of paragraph 5 of this chapter I have decided to forgo the actual dates/and complete accurate information on ISIS/ISI for this story. I know the dates and the events to go along with it; but as this is a fic to please you, as well as clear my mind and I do not really want to have to worry about the specific dates. Alex and Tom will be 16 years old. ISI will be ISIS, the date will be whenever you want I suppose, sometime in the 21st century. Jack has died, K-unit will be there…Alex is messed up mentally, but you know, he's been through a lot. I won't make him depressed or heartless or anything. So, yes, no worrying for me on dates/events etc. I hope all of you history buffs/and lovers (I am too) won't mind too much. ? Thanks!)

Please, please, please review! I really appreciate the minute it takes to say something. There is not a better feeling than one appreciates someone else's work. (Especially if its your work.) :)

(start chapter)

Alex had walked out of the hospital the next day against the almost violent protests of his doctor and nurses. Practically two days in there and he was as good as dying… though only after he woke up that next morning to Tom waltzing around the room while reading a mission folder, again. He contented himself by watching him for a straight five minutes until Tom finally noticed his friend was awake. Let's just say he had an interesting and fumbling reaction, resulting in paper flown all around the room…and a seemingly unamused/ yet secretly amused Alex watching him scramble for the pages. One such page made its landing toward Alex's bed and he snatched it from the air with ease.

Seeing the words typed on it Alex sighed…another interesting day at the bank it would seem. The friends looked to each other for a moment, one standing one sitting, in pensive thought until finally Tom broke the heavy silence with a shaky laugh and tossed the file to him. He reverted to rubbing his head while rocking on his feet sheepishly while his friend gave him a hard and long stare. At last he dropped it and sighed, but with a smile aimed toward Tom. Tom had stuck around for Alex these past years of hell, and for that, Alex owed Tom everything he could give him. That's why he was going to be particularly stubborn in receiving this next mission.

Before leaving the hospital, he had glanced over the mission brief and pondered over it for a while. It sounded like it would be a heck of a time to do what it said, but after all, that IS why Alex is chosen for the missions he goes on. No one but him could be successful in a suicide mission. He was tired though, of the consecutive missions; he just wanted to be normal, AND he had come back from a mission gone hell only two weeks ago that was hardly enough time to recover, at least not mentally.

The particular cover he would be using terrified him immensely, though he schooled his emotions professionally. It brought up past terrors of torture and confinement. Of all the ways to get this job done, he had to go in as an ISIS operative and attempt an assassination on the President and Prime Minister during the peace conference this year. He would have to get into the terrorist group, taking the place of the previous assassin, hoping to God that they would not recognize him from his previous disguise in Iraq. The thought of joining the team that had tortured him for two months and pretending to be a ruthless murderer truly did shake him up, though he was stubborn to show not. He hadn't forgotten the scars nor the mental torture they put him through.

The two boys made their way out and into the busy chaos that was Liverpool street, nothing brought the heart closer to home than the constant beeping of car horns. They stayed silent throughout the walk, both thinking about the impending mission to America that may or may not be the death of Alex. Tom never liked sitting and waiting for the call saying what happened, hearing that Alex is in the hospital or holed up in some office or COBRA meeting for days on end discussing Britain's greatest problems. It killed him inside. (AN*reminder, this is not slash.) He looked over to his side where Alex was walking, his eyes were blank and staring straight ahead; aimed at the cursed bank that loomed in their vision. His arm was limp against his side, wrapped in a bandage and, for the time being, unusable. The doctor had said he would probably not be able to move it for another week, as it was still fighting the poison and the pain killers. Alex had absolutely refused a cast, saying it would be too much of an impediment to his coming mission. MI6, of course, had fully agreed with him and denied the doctor to apply one. The boy was still sore about the whole situation, how did SCORPIA even get close enough to make the shot? It was just great, one more liability for him to deal with on this bloody trip.

As they neared the revolving doors that allowed entrance to the Royal and General Bank and Trust, the fair-haired boy turned around to see what had made his friend stop. He was just standing there, almost looking toward the ground, but still looking up a bit. His normally bright blue eyes swum with raging thought as his eyes darted from one idea to the next. Alex almost passed it up as one more enigma that was Tom; but as Alex was himself, he stored it carefully to analyze later if more of this attitude came up. As if suddenly pinched Tom jumped out of it and looked forward, not realizing they had stopped… _oh shoot,_ his mind raced when he saw Alex staring at him, _now he is probably going to drill me later…I swear, I can never get away with anything without him finding out 5 minutes before I do it._

 _Which is probably why I shouldn't bring up that one thought anymore… for now…_ Tom can't deny he has been thinking about a rather stupid idea ever sense that Jones lady showed up with the ISIS file. _Whatever, I'll find way to get them to say yes. It's not like I'm THAT much of luggage._ Tom smiled innocently, perhaps too much so, at his friend and continued into the building. From the normal bystander, you might see two boys playfully shouldering each other on and off, while lost in thought. One with a tightly wrapped shoulder and a plain grey shirt and khaki shorts, he had fair hair and deep brown eyes. You couldn't tell very well from where you stood but you knew that they pierced everything that gaze landed on.

The other boy seemed to be about his age, 16 or so, though his looks were a sharp contrast from his friends; he had a shock of black curly hair, bright blue eyes, a nerdy frame almost with a merry and mischievous face. He was fit, but not as gracefully lithe/muscular as his friend was. You would see them carefully shooting looks at each other, careful of the other watching. Suddenly the dark haired one would stop, and for a full minute it was a stand-off. A couple chuckles and they both entered the building. Odd, that they would go to a bank, but hey; who knows what they need, boys these days. The *bystander shook her head and continued one her way. She loved to people watch.

It was as if a sudden chill swept over Alex, his shoulders hunched down and his eyes grew heavy. His entire demeanor showed one of immense exhaustion. It was shown long enough for only Tom to catch before Alex's shoulders squared up and he raised his chin. A fierce determination sparked in his eyes. If anyone were to ask (and they have) why Tom still stuck around 'druggie' Alex, this is exactly why. Through hell and back he still carries an unshakable personality to be strong, happy and alert.

Having given barely a glance to the receptionist Alex briskly walked down the marble floor of the large lobby, it was a grand building, with columns and pillars to add to the effect. It didn't seem to affect these boys though. Nudging his friend, Alex entered the elevator to ascend to the top floors where he knew Jones was waiting to speak to him about his next mission. One that would take him to the United States, to assassinate the most heavily guarded men in the country and stop the world's most infamous criminal organization. _Just another day in the life of Alex Rider, right?_ The bitter thought came riding through his mind, he pushed it away with ease and took up conversation with his friend; one of which he was worried would be the last.

(end chapter)

PLEASE REVIEW!

(*I don't think this person will show up again…but I might surprise you…who knows, I make this story up as I go. I have a very light outline for this story, as in every few chapters…so be surprised, or not.)


End file.
